Twisted Games
by Loveyloo
Summary: "You see, Fletcher, I have come up with the perfect little game you and your stupid little brother can play!" the madman said. "I wanna test how much you know him. So, I have set up a room which is right through that door in front of you. Inside the room is one thousand copies of your puny little midget of a brother. You, no one else, must find out which one is the real one."


**Alright, so this kind of popped out of nowhere in my head... It was gonna be something short, but then I just kept adding and adding until it turned into this. It isn't finished yet, so I'm wondering if I should continue...I guess the background would be Phin and Ferb get kidnapped, taken hostage by this madman-psycho and tortured until someone comes to get them... Or just for fun. xD But I honestly have NO idea where it came from... **

**Uh... enjoy? xD**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

A game. That's all it was. A sick, _twisted_ game...

Torturing his brother, making sure every time Ferb found him he would take him right back away. The brit hated it. This would be the last horrid game he would play with that evil game maker and his twisted mind. The last little trick, illusion, or whatever it was going to be this time. He would not have it anymore.

This was it. He was going to bust himself and Phineas out of this horrible place once and for all. No more torture, no more psychotic laughing at him and his brother and no more losing Phineas in a sick game of... of...

Gosh, he did not even have a word to describe the twisted little games the man made. But the green-haired boy was going to make sure this was the very last they were going to go through.

As he was pushed up a dark, circular tube he wondered what he was going to have to do this time... Be forced to sit and watch while the poor redhead was nearly ripped to shreds by some mutant animal? Have some robot control him and make him fight his brother, wounding him countless times? Would they be whipped? Sliced? Crushed?

...would they be forced to kill each other?

Ferb shuddered at the thought. He certainly hoped it was not that. That would be the worst the man had come up with yet... But Ferb knew, OH he knew that that man's sick, twisted, evil brain could come up with much more horrifying thing than merely making the brothers kill each other. He would make them BEG for death. To fall at his knees and plead for mercy...

...but he would simply shoo them away carelessly and continue his inhumane games of horror.

He hoped Phineas would be alright. That he would be in one piece when he reached the top of the tube he had been shot up so many times to one of his worst nightmares.

One of the games had been to try and save his brother from giant mutant alligators. Phineas had been dangling from a rope that was about as thick as a piece of yarn and would drop one whole foot lower every twenty seconds Ferb failed to save him.

Oh... The cries... The screams of pain...

The inhuman animals had lashed and bit mercilessly, making the poor redhead cry out relentlessly. He hoped the man would never get an idea like that ever again.

EVER.

When Ferb reached the top, all he could see was white. Nothing else. He looked around, examining his surroundings; it seemed as if he was in a small room, with no windows or doors. Wait... Scratch that; one door.

_It's not very big..._ He noted.

The brit nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the booming voice of the very man he wanted to kill. No, wait... He would not kill him. He would make him beg for death... Just like he and Phineas had. Phineas... Gosh, he hoped the little redhead was alright.

_"Hello again, Maggot. Whoops! Sorry, your name is Ferb. Heh, heh... Forgot for a moment."_

The brit rolled his eyes. _Yeah right.._.

_"I see you're here for the next game of horror! Oh, what fun we shall have!"_

There was psychotic laughing heard from the other end of the speaker as Ferb grit his teeth doing everything he could to keep himself from snapping and crushing the speaker, silencing the man.

_Don't do that,_ he warned himself,_ he might have important instructions for you_.

So the green-haired boy remained silent as he listened to the horrid voice once more.

_"You see, Fletcher, I have come up with the perfect little game you and your stupid little brother can play! See, I wanna test how much you know him. So, I have set up a room which is right through that door in front of you. Inside the room is one thousand copies of your puny little midget of a brother. You, no one else, must find out which one is the real one."_

Ferb's eyes widened in horror. Just a few minutes ago he had been worrying about alligators and and mutant animals but this...

_This.._.

This was the worst he had come up with. Testing his knowledge of poor Phin... How could he do that? He had pushed their strength, wits, and anything else he could think of... But testing their bond with each other? That was going too far. And he was not even finished speaking!

_"But, there are a few catches. When you want a copy to disappear, you snap your fingers in front of it's eyes. But, if you snap them in front of the real one's eyes, he too, will disappear. And also, for every copy you make disappear, there will be an electric shock that will shock your brother. But, you won't hear him because I've already removed his voice box."_

...he had done WHAT?

Ferb was white hot with anger. There was absolutely no word that could describe what he felt at that moment. The stupid dirt clod of a man had removed his brother's FREAKIN' VOICE BOX!

The brit yelled as loud as his lungs would let him and merely just let loose. He wanted that man to see how angry he was at him. He kicked and punched and screamed until his voice was scratchy and his knuckles were bleeding. He was so tired of being locked up and kept away from the one person who lit up his life; he was sure Phineas felt the same way. The way he cried the brit's name every time he saw him broke Ferb's heart...

But he knew that when the game was over Phin would just be taken away once more, never to be seen again until the next nightmare. But it was no nightmare...

It was all real...

He finally broke down in the middle of the white room, all alone, with the stupid twisted man and his sick mind watching him with sadistic pleasure. Ferb hated him. He would hate him forever for what he had done and was doing to them... It was a few minutes before Ferb growled as he heard that annoying nasally voice again.

He heard more laughing just as he was blinded by a new light that came from the now open door in front of him. Ferb cautiously stood up and slowly walked toward the door, still unsure that his enemy was telling the truth about what he had said not more than just a few minutes ago.

The green-haired Brit peered through the opening and looked around. His fears were confirmed. Phineases. Everywhere. And what was worse, they were all doing things that HIS Phineas would do. They were not interacting with each other, but merely going on as if nothing were wrong. He looked for one who looked battered and bruised, but they were all clean and healthy looking.

_That stupid game maker..._ he thought,_ he must've cleaned him up to make it harder..._

Ferb took a few more steps inside the room to get a better look and the door behind him closed instantly, startling him. He heard the dreaded voice once more before it disappeared.

_"Good luck, Grub-face... heheh..."_

It was suddenly quite silent.

He furrowed his brow in determination, the urge to prove that he could pick out his brother in a swarm of one thousand clones of the redhead irresistible. That he was not weak. Or he could not save his brother. That he was strong, and would beat that despicable human...

He WOULD bust himself and Phineas out of the sick and twisted place of madness.

Ferb scanned the crowd of Phineases with newfound hope and determination. Phineas would never give up, so neither would he. And if he made his brother disappear, he could say at least he tried. He tried to save him. He did not stand right where he was, glued to the floor like a moron... He had tried to save his beloved brother, the boy that was now never to speak again.

The thought of never hearing Phineas' voice again only made the green-haired brit even more angry. He could not even begin to imagine what that madman had done to the poor redhead... He probably had not even put him to sleep! Oh, the cries, the pleas for mercy...

Ferb grabbed his head in agony. The thoughts were too much to bear.

But he shook that thought off him. There were more important matters at hand:

_He had to find Phineas._

He would find him and then get them both out of the wretched place they were being held in currently.

As the Brit looked at all the clones of his brother, he began to wonder just how exactly he would find out who was his Phineas. And he also knew that the madman would most likely get bored very quickly...

...which only meant more torturing for Phineas to hold his patience off. Or he might do something worse. What had that man's parents done to him?

Ferb decided it was now time to get down to business. He knew it was best to eliminate the most obvious flukes to get down to the harder choices faster. He knew a lot about Phineas and he was sure that he could tell the difference between a fake and real one.

...Like how Phineas never cheated.

The Brit saw one clone that was jumping in place smiling happily.

"Hey," he asked, "Wanna have a race?"

The clone instantly nodded. "Yeah! I'm gonna beat you!"

Ferb smiled softly. "We'll see about that... On the count of-!"

"I'm gonna beat youuu!" He said, interrupting Ferb and zooming off at once.

The green-haired boy smirked. Definitely a fake.

He soon caught up with the Phineas, who was now waiting at the other wall, giggling excitedly. "I beat you!"

Ferb crossed his arms. "No you didn't."

The clone immediately stopped giggling and looked up at Ferb, curiously. "I didn't?"

The Brit shook his head. "Nope. Cheaters never win." And with that, he snapped his fingers in front of the clone's eyes and the fake Phineas disappeared instantly with a very confused look on its face. Ferb smiled. One down, nine hundred, ninety-nine left to go.

He spotted another who was over by a wooden table drawing with a crayon on a white sheet of paper. He seemed to be very intent on finishing it.

"Hey ther-!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to finish this."

Ferb recoiled in shock. That was absolutely not Phineas. He never, ever spoke like that.

The green-haired Brit grabbed the clone by the shoulders and turned him around, but not without a fight. And that earned him a scratch on the cheek. Ferb scowled at the ridiculous clone.

"Geez, Mr. Madman must've had some bad batches," he said, snapping his fingers in front of the fake's face, watching it disintegrate into thin air. "...Which makes it all the more easy for me. Two down, nine hundred, ninety-eight more to go." Wait, scratch that. Nine hundred, ninety-seven...

...he did not want to make Phineas disappear as well.

Ferb walked around a little more and soon spotted another Phineas, who was standing on his head singing Summer. Ferb raised an eyebrow. This should be interesting... He walked over and nearly laughed when the Phineas began softly kicking his legs in midair, leaving himself to fully balance on his head.

"Hi there, Phin."

The boy instantly stopped and grinned brightly at the sight of Ferb. "Hiya, Ferbooch!"

Of course, Ferb had no idea if this was the real Phineas or not. This one seemed like one of the hard ones. He was about to leave the Phineas and go find an easier one when he noticed it:

Green eyes.

Ferb shook his head. "You're going to have to do better than that to fool me." He watched as he made the third clone disappear.

"Who's gonna have to do better?"

Ferb chuckled. Curiosity. Just another thing about Phineas he knew very well. The redhead's curiosity almost always got him in trouble... Of course, Linda never found out, much to Candace's dismay. He saw another Phineas who was holding a plush platypus. He looked as if he was staring off into space, like Phineas always did when he was close to saying their catchphrase. He walked over and stood in front of it.

It did not seem to notice him.

Ferb frowned slightly and waved his hand in front of its face. "Hello?"

The Phineas blinked and looked straight into the Brit's eyes. "Hi."

Ferb raised an eyebrow. "Are... you alright? Usually you notice me as soon as you see me... maybe even before then... Are you okay?"

"...who are you?"

Ferb's eyelids lowered. "Nevermind." He once more made the clone disappear. "Probably the first one out of the whatever-it-is that these guys came out of... '_Who are you?_' Heh."

It was then that Ferb realize that he was talking more than usual. As soon as the word 'talk' appeared in his head, Ferb instantly thought of Phineas. The boy was never to speak again. Which meant Ferb had to do the talking now.

...Better get used to it.

The green-haired Brit clenched his fists in frustration. _Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did that I-have-no-idea-what-to-call-him have to even exist in the world? _

There were no words to express the fear, anger, pain, horror and... There was one more feeling... He could not really describe it though, he had almost never felt it before... And then it hit him:

Guilt.

That's what it was. The guilt of not being able to save Phineas. The guilt of having to sit there and do nothing while he watched the horrible madman torture the redhead. The guilt that would dwell inside him forever.

Actually, now that he thought about it, Phineas would probably never be the same, either. The horrid demon had most likely done worse to him than Ferb. _Well, you have to remember that you were tortured in a different way,_ the little voice in the back of his head reminded him, _You were hurt mentally, Phineas was tortured physically._

Ferb had often wondered why exactly the psycho loved picking on his little brother more instead of him. And it was only until recently that he figured it out.

Innocence.

Phineas had so much of it he had no idea what was out in the world that could hurt him. Now he knew. The Brit could only imagine the sadistic pleasure on the brute's face when he had shown the redhead his first little 'game.' I have to come up with a better name for that. He thought. And it was true; they were hardly any game. More like twisted patience tests. For the madman, of course. Ferb knew that the horrid human loved seeing him and Phineas in agony. It was almost like a drug...

Ferb had not noticed he had been standing silently, staring off into space until he felt a tap at his shoulder.

Another Phineas.

The Brit turned around to see a happy, bright, blue-eyed Phineas standing in front of him. The only difference was that he was eye to eye with Ferb. The green-haired boy raised an eyebrow. The real Phineas came to just under his nose. This was not him. He snapped his fingers in front of the clone's face, making him disappear.

But it was only when the clone had fully disintegrated that he began to wonder.

What if the madman did something? What if he changed him? What if Phineas was the one with the green eyes? Could that demon have altered him some way?

He had not thought of it like that before. This only made him more worried. Then a horrible thought came to mind:

_What if he's already gone?_

Ferb quickly violently shook his head as if to get away from something. _No. No, Phineas is still in here somewhere and I'm going to find him._

And with that, he turned around to find another clone lying in the corner of the white room, sleeping soundly. The Brit smiled and walked over, kneeling down and studying it. It looked so peaceful, a small, delicate smile placed on its face.

Ferb decided that he would leave this one for later. After all, it could be the real Phineas.

The fourteen-year-old stood up again and walked off, seeing another clone not too far off. This clone was humming, eyes closed and tapping its foot to the light beat of the song.

Hm, Ferb thought, placing a hand to his chin. I guess that madman didn't have too many obvious ones. He's really testing me...

The Brit walked up to the clone and tapped it on the shoulder, making it turn around and smile. "Hi there," Ferb greeted, forcing up a small smile.

The clone waved to him. "Heya, Ferbooch! You wanna go do something? We could build a whole lot of things. Ooo, what if we built a romance machine? How would you like that?"

Nope, not the one. Phineas would never do anything romantic... At least, not on his own. So this clone motioning that they build a romance machine was definitely out of character.

"No thanks, I think I'll go find something else to do," Ferb replied, snapping his fingers in front of the copy's face.

"Okay, then! See ya later."

The Brit sighed, looking around at the hundreds of other copies. How would he ever find his brother in this mess? He would just have to keep his head high. He had no idea how Phineas did it all the time, almost never seeming to be saddened by anything. Ferb wished the boy was right there by his side... The they would be able to try and escape this madness.

Boy, had been saying words like that a lot... Game maker, madman, idiot...

Then it hit him. Wait! What if he could use the Phineases to find the real Phineas? What if he could figure out a strategy that would give him an advantage? He would have to find a way to get all of the clones' attention if he were to do that; so he would need something loud.

Ferb looked around, hoping to find a clone tinkering with something that he could use... Fortune seemed to be smiling upon him, that moment; for in the far side of the room, all alone, there was a clone that seemed to be tinkering a microphone of some sort. The green-haired teenager grinned and ran over, tapping the clone on the shoulder.

The Phineas looked up and grinned, not saying a word.

"Can I use that?" Ferb asked, pointing to the contraption in the clone's arms.

It nodded, standing up and handing it to the Brit. Ferb then began to walk off, the clone following him out of curiosity. Ferb hurried over to the middle of the throng of clones and put the microphone to his mouth and spoke into it.

"Excuse me, everyone!"

He nearly startled himself, his voice being much louder than he anticipated it to be. But it caught the clones' attention, alright. Soon every head was turned toward him, and every eye as well. Ferb grinned, this was working out very nicely for him.

"Can I have all of you line up in single file?"

"Why?" a clone asked from the crowd. Heh, typical Phineas question. Always curious to know why.

"Because it's a life or death situation," Ferb replied, stretching his arms out in front of him.

The Phineases obeyed, all lining up in a single, straight line that looked like it went on for miles. Ferb was sure it did, with all the clones he had to eliminate. And only one Phineas was to survive. It was a lot of pressure, trying to pick his brother out of one thousand other clones of him...

Ferb looked around. Alright, they did as he had told them to, now what? _I think I might have to divide them some how... Probably by asking yes or no questions. Oh wait, I have an idea! I can ask them questions about me. That way I can really test them and how well they really are Phineas._

"Okay," Ferb called out, grinning knowingly. "We're going to have a little bit of a quiz. I'm going to test your knowledge on how well you know me. Is that alright with everyone?"

There was an excited murmur among the crowd, signifying that the clones were indeed ready.

"Alright then, let's begin!"

_I'll start with simple things and then move on to the harder ones,_ the Brit thought, scanning the crowd. _It'll be easier that way._

"Okay, these are going to be true or false questions. People who think the answer is true, raise your hand. And the people who think the answer is false, don't raise your hand. Alright?"

There were then hundreds of nodding heads.

Ferb smiled. Man, he was showing a lot of emotion today... That game maker was going to have to do better than that to catch him.

"Alright then, first question! My favorite color is blue. True or false?"

There were at least twenty clones who raised their hand to show that they thought the answer was true.

"People who thought the answer was true come stand by me," Ferb called, pointing to his left.

The clones obeyed, leaving their spots in the line and coming to stand next to the Brit, who turned and looked back at the single file line. "Okay, next question. I'm from England... True or false?"

This time there were many more clones who raised their hand, at least five hundred. Whereas the other clones who kept their hands to the floor were brought over to mingle with the clones by the Brit's side.

Ferb looked back over to the line of clones in front of him. There were still a lot, but definitely less than before.

"Right then, next question. They'll start to get harder, so keep your guard up. I was five years old when I came to America... True or false?"

There were quite a few hands raised for this one as well. Ferb motioned for the false clones to remain behind him and they did so without a word. Ferb would find him. Ferb would find his brother and he would bust them out of this torture.

That madman could mimick appearance and personality... But there was one thing he couldn't copy.

****An innocent soul.

* * *

**Whaddya think? Should I continue and let you guys find out what happens? If Phineas gets found or not? It the brothers reunite?**


End file.
